El mayor hechizo
by Volgrand
Summary: Años después de la destrucción de la magia, Star confirma que escribir no es lo suyo y decide grabar la historia que ha llevado a que Mewni y la Tierra acaben convertidos en un único mundo. One-shot.


"

"_Muchos me han preguntado qué ocurrió en aquel momento y, aún hoy, no estoy completamente segura. La magia es rara, incluso para los que una vez la utilizábamos. _

_No… ¡no sé cómo explicar cómo me sentí cuando la magia desapareció! Fue como si mis tripas hicieran "¡chof!" y me quedase vacía por dentro, pero no dolía ni me sentía mal por eso, ¿podéis creerlo? Aunque me sentía fatal por otras cosas, pero… eso ya lo sabéis. Fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida…"_

La chica de la densa melena rubia apagó la grabadora y miró por la ventana de la habitación donde había vivido los últimos años. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza ancha, la forma más cómoda que había encontrado de cuidar del mismo con medios mundanos. Un coche conducido por uno de los muchos hijos de Bulfrog pasó frente a la casa de los Díaz, y algo más allá pudo ver al equipo de aerofúbol de Jackie entrenando. La llegada de los dragones-moto había sido una revolución para los humanos, y los primeros parecían encantado de participar en este nuevo e intenso deporte que combinaba lo mejor del fútbol, el skate y el parkour.

La habitación de Star estaba mucho más ordenada de lo que antes era habitual. El fin de la magia había supuesto que el volumen interno de los espacios volviera a seguir las normas de la geometría Euclidiana. En otras palabras: su armario ya no era más grande por dentro que por fuera, por lo que tuvo que deshacerse bastante literalmente de casi media tonelada de pequeños tesoros de la infancia y la juventud.

La casa de los Díaz volvía a alojar la torre añadida donde estaba la habitación de la ex-reina de mewni; sin embargo se habían visto obligados a apuntalarla a toda prisa hacía unos años. Una vez más, solo la magia había permitido que aquel añadido sin ninguna lógica estructural se aguantara en su sitio, y cuando la magia murió estuvo a punto de venirse abajo.

Unas risas infantiles le llamaron la atención y Star se asomó por la ventana. En el patio, dos niñas jugaban, una humana y la otra mestiza de monstruo y mewni. Mariposa reía a carcajadas mientras intentaba escapar de Meteora quien, finalmente, saltó sobre ella y la intentó placar contra el suelo. Sin embargo la más joven de los Díaz demostró ser más hábil en ese tipo de lucha y las situación se tornó en contra de Meteora bien rápido.

—Os lo prometimos —dijo en voz más alta de la que pretendía.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron las dos pequeñas.

—¡No, nada, nada! Hablaba sola.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué rara eres, tita Star!

—Oooooooh… ¡no tienes ni idea!

Star volvió dentro de la habitación, riendo al escuchar cómo las pequeñas volvían a su "terrible" batalla. Fue a su armario (ahora de proporciones normales) y buscó en su interior (sorprendentemente ordenado para sus estándares) hasta que sacó un inmenso libro con el que a duras penas podía cargar. La joven mewniana solía comprobarlo regularmente, con una mezcla de añoranza por unas habilidades únicas que había sacrificado por el bien de todos, y de miedo por si la magia retornaba al nuevo mundo.

Nadie debía volver a tener el poder que las reinas de mewni tuvieron durante generaciones.

Alguien llamó a la puerta tres veces, y Star sonrió al saber de quién se trataba. Marco siempre llamaba tres veces. El joven había crecido y, si bien estaba muy lejos de tener el escultural cuerpo y las espectaculares abdominales que lució tras dieciséis años persiguiendo a mil y una copias de Hekapoo, practicar karate le había hecho bien a su físico. Marco vestía una camiseta algo ajustada y acababa de salir de la ducha tras volver de su entrenamiento, pues pronto iba a intentar obtener el cinturón negro.

¿Cómo supo Star que Marco había salido de la ducha? Porque tenía el pelo envuelto en una toalla enrollada sobre si misma magistralmente. En el fondo, su alter-ego como la Princesa Urdina nunca lo había abandonado completamente.

—¡Hey!

—Hey —respondió Star, como hicieran en el primer momento cuando los mundos se unieron en uno solo—. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Muy bien. Hoy _Sensei_ me ha pedido que le enseñe unos movimiento. Ha sido extraño.

—El alumno supera al maestro.

Marco se sentó en el suelo junto a Star, quien se había tumbado para hojear el libro de hechizos.

—¿Algo nuevo con la magia?

—No, no es eso. Es que… me puse un poco nostálgica al grabar.

—¿Grabar? Pensé que ibas a escribir la historia

—Arg, ¡Marco! ¡Sabes que no me gusta nada escribir! Es lento y cansado, ¡prefiero grabarlo!

—Oh, claro —reconoció él—. Eso tiene sentido.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio; Star se rodó sobre si misma y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Marco, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

—Te llevaría encantado en mi bolsa.

—Lo sé.

Permanecieron así durante un rato, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, la seguridad y la confianza que se proveían mutuamente. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que la tierra y mewni se unieron y, estando los dos cerca de cumplir los veinte, el futuro les abría un abanico de posibilidades: ¿Estudiar una carrera? ¿Descubrir criaturas nuevas y extrañas tanto para humanos como para mewnianos? ¿Explorar nuevas tierras y parajes creados con la fusión dimensional? ¿Dedicarse a las artes marciales? ¿O un sinfín de opciones más?

Ninguno lo había decidido todavía; tras las aventuras que vivieron, Marco y Star se habían dedicado a vivir la vida día a día, sin preocuparse hacia dónde les llevaba el destino. Eran felices, estaban juntos, y era lo único que les importaba. Súbitamente Star se levantó dando un respingo y aspirando por la boca ruidosamente, como hacía siempre que tenía una gran idea.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ya sé cómo acabar la historia! —exclamó mientras tomaba la grabadora de nuevo—. ¡Ya lo tengo!

Star pulsó el botón de grabar y miró a Marco antes de empezar a narrar.

—_Supongo que en aquel momento, mientras la magia moría __y los portales se cerraban__, se lanzó un último hechizo. Quizá fue el amor sincero, o la unión de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, pero cuando ocurrió, ¡paf! Se creó el hechizo más poderoso jamás concebido, uno que hizo que real lo imposible: Unir amigos, naciones, mundos, dimensiones…_

La joven de la densa melena rubia miró a su novio con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos y su alma antes de concluir.

—_...y amantes._

El chasquido del aparato al detener la grabación precedió al silencio. Marco se puso en pie y se acercó a Star, tomándola por las manos y mirándola a los ojos. Jamás dejaba de sorprenderse por lo bellos que le parecían esos ojos azul cielo.

—Marco, Marco, Marco —bromeó ella—. Esa toalla te queda ridícula.

—Tienes envidia de la belleza de la princesa Urdina —respondió con una risa—. ¿Salimos un rato?

—¿Tienes suelto?

Automáticamente, Marco sacó un fajo de billetes.

—Seiscientos cincuenta dólares, como cada mes.

Tomados de la mano, y él deshaciéndose de su toalla ahora que tenía el pelo seco, se dirigieron a la puerta. Pero antes de salir Marco se detuvo.

—Star, ¿podemos besarnos ahora?

—Por favor.

El beso fue breve. No había necesidad de prolongarlo más de lo necesario. Después de todo, tenían toda la vida por delante.

* * *

_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

_No estoy seguro de si es mérito de SVTFoE, o fallo de Juego de Tronos, pero me ha emocionado mucho más el final de Star que no el de Juego de Tronos._

_Independientemente, me ha encantado el final. Es cierto que es un Deus Ex Machina... pero uno bien hecho. El momento en el que pronuncian los dos la frase: "With or without magic, we belong together" lanzan el hechizo más poderoso de toda la serie. _

_Ha sido un final perfecto para esta serie. Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot._

_PD: No son lágrimas. Es orgullo líquido._


End file.
